1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag cushion for a driver and a folding method thereof, wherein the top portion of the airbag cushion is adapted to deploy towards the inside of the rim portion of the steering wheel in the event of a vehicle collision.
2. Description of Related Art
An airbag device has been normally installed on a steering wheel of a car as a safety device, which is automatically filled with airbag gas and protects a driver from being struck by hard interior objects in case of a collision.
As illustrated in FIG. 13, the airbag device in the related art includes an inflator 1 inwardly inflating the gas to fill the airbag according to a signal transferred from an electronic control unit, a cover bracket 2 in which the inflator 1 is installed, and an airbag cushion 4 installed inside the cover bracket 2 in a folded state. The airbag cushion 4 is equipped with a gas injection hole mounted on a connection hole of the cover bracket 2 by a retainer ring 5.
In the event of a vehicle collision, the electronic control unit senses the vehicle collision through a sensor and then inputs an operational signal to the inflator 1. Consequently, the inflator 1 injects the airbag gas into the airbag cushion so as to fully deploy the airbag cushion.
However, in case of the driver with the seat adjusted to be in close proximity to the steering wheel, there have been some controversial discussions regarding injuring the driver. The driver located close to the airbag cushion may be damaged by it impacting the chest, neck, head, and the like since the inflated airbag expands fast in the direction of the driver and distributes the expansive force over a larger area of the body.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.